This invention relates to a method and apparatus for installing gasket members between at least two adjacent flat plate type structures for example electrolysis cell frame members such that the gasket members are substantially aligned opposite each other in mirror-like arrangement.
Electrolytic cells, particularly of the filter press type, used for the electrolysis of aqueous salt solutions are well known and have been commercially employed for the production of chlorine and caustic from brine. The filter press type cells commonly employ a plurality of frames having electrodes held thereto and assembled in filter press type arrangement, separated from each other by membranes, diaphragms or microporous separators, forming a plurality of anolyte and catholyte compartments. The cells employ separators which are generally in sheet form and have ion exchange properties. The electrodes used in the cells are generally monopolar or bipolar electrodes.
Typically, a press means such as a hydraulic squeezer unit is used to compress or clamp together the separators in sheet form between the sides of the frame members of the filter press cell and electrolyte fills the compartments of the cell. Typically, to provide a fluid tight seal between the frame members and the separator without damaging the separator, the electrolytic cells employ substantially flat, solid gaskets having a rectangular cross sectional area or tubular type gaskets having a circular cross sectional area made of elastomeric materials. One or two gaskets can be used to fit between the cell frame members on either side of the membrane.
When two gaskets are placed between two adjacent cell frame members and one gasket is placed on each side of a membrane, the gaskets have to be aligned exactly diametrically opposed to each other on each side of the membrane to avoid the problem of misaligned gaskets cutting the membrane when the membrane, gaskets and cell frames components are squeezed together by a compressive force. A damaged membrane, of course, can disrupt operation of the cell.
Heretofore, two gaskets where placed between two adjacent cell frame members manually by several personnel who would visually align the gaskets on each side of the membrane. Another method used for aligning the gaskets between two cell frame members, included making marks on the outer face of each cell frame member and then placing the gaskets on the marks using the marks as guides for alignment. The above methods were time consuming and required an extensive effort by personnel to carry out. Usually, the above methods did not provide a satisfactory alignment of the gaskets which, in turn, resulted in misaligned gaskets damaging a membrane which was placed between the misaligned gaskets.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a novel method and device for solving the problems encountered with the above methods.